the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dissection (The Clan of Rot)
Before The Clan of Rot The smell of burning flesh was suffocating. Dissection had long since left his previous home, but the smell of his mate and child burning alive would forever haunt him. His previous clan had been situated at the edge of The Scarred Wasteland, close to the border of the Starfall Isles. They had been living in the close proximity of a pack of longnecks, who had decided they'd finally had enough of their peaceful dragon neighbors. Their solution? Set the bone lairs on fire. Dissection had been the clans leader, and so he'd been responsible for the wellbeing of the clan. He hadn't deemed the longnecks hostile, which ultimately had led to their demise. He had chosen to leave Shine, an unexperienced friend of his as the only guard. He had been the first victim. Dissection had awoken too late; by then the entire lair had been flaming, many of the dry structures falling apart and trapping the dragons inside. His mate and child included. He'd done everything he could, but it hadn't been enough. No one but him had survived. Once everything had burned down he'd tracked down every last longneck in the area and killed them. He wasn't done however; he knew some had escaped, and he made it his mission to hunt them down. Joining The Clan of Rot He had been tracking down the last remaining longneck when he'd stumbled upon The Clan of Rot. He had felt the absence of another pack and tried to join; only to find that the current leader was a ruthless tyrant. Dissection challenged the leader and won, earning the title as clan leader. Together with his new pack he hunted down the last longneck before settling down where The Scarred Wasteland meets The Tangled Wood and The Sea of a Thousand Currents. Whenever he smells smoke he is brought back to the day his family burned. His hate for longnecks have merely grown worse as the years passed, and if one crosses his path he'll kill them; leaving their body as a warning to others. Although he misses his family dearly, he's found himself a new family; The Clan of Rot. He takes his role seriously, and while he's strict he cares very much for everyone in the clan. He's fiercely protective, and would do anything to ensure the safety of his new family. Meeting Wanheda Not too soon after settling with his clan, a traveler came, a legend, a myth. The mighty Wanheda. She came there to destroy, to kill. Wherever she went, death followed. Dissection knew this, and decided to fight her. He couldn't watch his new clan be destroyed, not again. They fought each other, and found that they were evenly matched. She could not defeat him, but he couldn't defeat her either. They fought until the clan intervened, the clan being scared of losing their new leader. Even though the clan feared Wanheda, they healed her, too. While Dissection and Wanheda healed together they got to know each other. Dissection was interested in the clan she'd left, and she grudgingly told him everything he wanted to know. Once they were both healed, she decided to stick around, and became the co-leader with him. He's slowly, but surely started to love her, even though he greatly misses his old family. Life in the Clan He performs everyday tasks like the rest of them, but he's also a mentor and planner. If there's a need for a raid, he will organize a team. If there's need for a hunting trip, he might not only plan, but lead it. He can be very strict, but many of the members knows that he only means well. Important relationships WIP Category:Clan Leader Category:Plague Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male